1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporter, and more particularly to a supporter for a sanding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sanding devices are held by the user for sanding the surfaces of the work pieces manually. The chamfer angles and the rounded angles to be formed on the work pieces are also approximately and manually formed by user. The chamfer angles and the rounded angles may not be precisely formed on the work pieces.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sanding devices.